Rainbow Runway
- |difficulty = Hard-Very Hard }} Rainbow Runway is the thirtieth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Five. This episode was released on July 17, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Rainbow Catcher. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Minty the Pegasus has eaten too much candy and cannot fly, and she asks Tiffi to help give her a boost. Tiffi says that helping is her specialty. After episode: Tiffi grabs a chocolate teeter-totter to use as a catapult. She jumps on it to send Minty flying in midair. Minty can once again fly. New things *Nothing new is released. Levels * Easiest level: or Level 439 *Hardest level: Level 437 or Level 440 Rainbow Runway contains levels 426-440. This episode can be known as the continuation of Soda Swamp as it contains 5 very hard levels like , 434, 437, , and 440, and has beaten the record of Pastille Pyramid to have 4 very hard levels, becoming the most very hard levels in a single episode tied with Soda Swamp. Levels 427 and 432 are also considered quite hard in the episode. However, there are some easy levels such as 426, 430, 431, 435, 436, and 439. As a result, it is a very hard episode. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , 4 candy order levels , and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory Mintybefore.png|I ate way too many rainbows. Mintyafter.png|Thanks Miss! You're a star! Level-426.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426 Level-427.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427 Level-428.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428 Level-429.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429 Level-430.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430 Level-431.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431 Level-432.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432 Level-433.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433 Level 434.png|Level 434 - |link=Level 434 Level-435.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435 Level-436.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436 Level-437.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437 Level-438.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438 Level-439.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439 Level_440.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440 Rainbow Runway.jpg|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The webside Crushingcandies.com hoaxed an episode 30. It was supposedly called "Cupcake Forest" and contained 7 jelly levels, 5 ingredients levels, 2 candy order levels, and 1 timed level. Crushingcandies.com then explained they got the false information from the regular Candy Crush Saga Wikipedia page and apologized for the false information. *Before the release, if you scrolled to the very top of the board, the first 3 spaces of the episode could be seen, but the spaces had no level type icon or number, and the colour was a dark blue, although this episode's colour is pink (see picture) *Upon its release, when you are playing timed levels, displaying "Get (required points) points!" is now "Get (required points) points in (time) seconds!". *This episode starts a trend in which all levels ending in 0 or a multiple of 10 are considerably hard or higher, starting from Level 440 and ending in Level 550. *Even though this episode is based on rainbows, there are hardly any Rainbow Candies at all except when you get them from a Mystery Candy in levels 432 and 435. *Level 433 is the only timed level of the game currently to have toffee tornados. Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Hard Episodes